yellow
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: invierno, mar y dos amigos que en el fondo no son solo amigos CREEK CREEK CREEK !
**Look at the** **stars**

 **Look how they shine for you** **…**

… **.**

Craig amaba el mar, algo en el océano le hacia sentir una inmensa paz. Era invierno y su team había decidido huir a la costa por el fin de semana largo.

Estaban sacando sus cosas de las maletas, arrendaron una pequeña cabaña cerca del mar, lo que para clyde no tenia sentido, estaban en invierno, de que servía si no había chicas sexys en bikini ni podría tomar sol y exhibir su figura a la humanidad.

-se lo que estas pensando marica y créeme que nadie quiere verte en bañador- gruñó Craig al notar la expresión del castaño quien sacaba una sunga de su maleta y la miraba desolado.

-tu que sabes craig ! Si no fuera por este puto clima todas las chicas caerían a mis pies, tokeeeen dile que es verdad-el castaño lloriqueo tirando la sunga al rostro de token.

-espero con toda mi alma que esto este limpio-dijo el morocho quitando con asco la prenda de su cara.

-ngh gérmenes !-tweek saco un aerosol desinfectante de su maleta y comenzó a rociar a token. No lo admitió, pero el chico rico agradecía este paranoico gesto ya que realmente le temia al bañador de clyde.

Una vez acomodados los chicos salieron al jardín y encendieron una fogata para asar malvaviscos y salchichas. A lo lejos podían oír bramar al mar mientras se atardecía.

-Vamos a la playa? -craig de la nada lanzo la propuesta.

Olvidalo viejo, el frio me congela las bolas, ademas la fogata esta agradable- Token calentaba las manos cerca de la fogata mientras esperaba a que su salchicha estuviera lista.

-Yo.. Yo espero a alguien craig, no puedo salir -Clyde se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, todos lo miraron con curiosidad, desde cuando el chico tenia citas ? Y cuando acordaron invitar a alguien más a su escapada de amigos ?

-Ngh yo voy contigo- Tweek se puso de pie y metió dos malvaviscos a su boca -mrfmefhshddhfmrfrmfrmfrmfsadasg ñam playa ngh.

-Lo que tu digas tweekers, vamos- le dedico una de sus escasas sonrisas.

Ambos chicos salían de la propiedad de la cabaña, a la entrada se encontraba un chico en motocicleta.

-Hola, encuentro aquí a Clyde Donovan ?

Por un momento Tweek y Craig quedaron estupefactos, realmente tenia una cita el chico ? Luego notaron el logo de taco Bell en la chaqueta del motociclista y todo tuvo sentido.

-Jodido gordo, esta adentro, pasa- el repartidor entro mientras el rubio y el pelinegro continuaron su camino.

...

La playa estaba hermosa, el frio aire llevaba consigo diminutas partículas de agua y el sol al atardecer generaba un si fin de tonalidades sobre el nublado cielo, se veía bastante dramático y hermoso.

Se sentaron entre las rocas a la orilla del mar. Craig encendió un cigarro y tweek saco su termo. Era el atardecer perfecto.

-Gracias por acompañarme Tweekers

-ngh no es nada, me gusta la playa en invierno.

Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, tweek noto que Craig tiritaba un poco, el chico tenia la mala costumbre de salir desabrigado. Tomo su bufanda y se la puso suavemente.

-No quiero que te resfríes - el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco. Era tan cercano al rubio y a la vez tan lejano. Se cuidaban el uno al otro pero el pelinegro sentía una barrera, no podía abrazar a aquel chico o ahondar en el contacto físico, algo le decía que el contacto humano no era lo del rubio, probablemente lo golpearía o sufriría una crisis de pánico si lo tocaba.

-Gracias.. -le sonrió y siguió mirando el mar, las nubes taparon por completo el sol y ahora lloviznaba

Tweek tenía los ojos fijos en Craig, no entendía como un chico tan interesante perdía su tiempo con el, todo el mundo decía que ambos tenían un bromance, pero lo cierto es que Tweek ni siquiera era capaz de abrazar a su amigo y siendo honesto sabia que al pelinegro le molestaba el rechazo físico que demostraba el rubio hacia el. Pero Craig no lo sabia, no sabia que le aterraba pensar en abrazarlo y volverse dependiente de Craig, no sabia que le tenia terror a querer intensificar más y más el tacto, a volverse un puto drogadicto y que se le negara su droga. Por eso Tweek no tocaría jamás a Tucker.

En que piensas ?-Craig vio como los ojos del rubio estaban vidriosos y su expresión no decía nada bueno.

-En lo imposible de algunas cosas.. ngh..Craig?

-Dime?-quería consolarlo, pero sabia que poner un solo dedo sobre su hombro podría perturbar al rubio.

-Has deseado ngh algo inalcanzable?- jugueteaba con su termo y mantenía la vista baja.

-mmm...deseo... deseo un montón de estrellas... estrellas de resplandor Amarillo- dijo mirando el horizonte y dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-ahh ?- Tweek sabia que en el fondo craig era un ñoño astral pero no entendía.

-Estrellas amarillas, que brillan una más que otras, que forman la silueta de un viajero espacial, inalcanzable e imposible al tacto, un viajero hecho de estrellas que quizás ya no existen pero siguen brillando, para todos menos para mi-Craig lo miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, tweek centro su vista en sus ojos y no estaban rojos, quería asegurarse de que el chico no estaba fumando sus "cigarros graciosos"

-Y tu? Has deseado algo imposible chico amarillo?- el rubio se sonrojo, acaso craig hablaba de el ?

-Yo...yo ngh bueno yo..gha te deseo..ghaaaaa!noo ! No te deseo!- y tan pronto como logro confesarse y contra decirse tomo unas algas que estaban en el roquerio y se las lanzo a craig.

-Tweek que carajo?!- más algas y una estrella de mar que derribaron al pelinegro haciéndolo caer al mar.

-Oh Dios mío mate a craig ! Ghaa! Noo craig no debe morir!-se lanzo al mar a tratar de sacar al chico que enredado en las algas se estaba ahogando.

Logro llevarlo hasta la orilla pero Craig estaba Inconsciente. Desesperado movía al pelinegro esperando una reacción, trato torpemente de hacerle resucitación abriendo sus ropas, presionando su pecho y dándole respiración boca a a boca. En segundo traspaso todos los limites físicos que se había prohibido. Ya en su desesperación recurrió a darle bofetadas

-despierta craig! Craig no te mueras !megustasmuchoyseriademasiadapresionhabermatadoalchicoquemegusta ghaaa!-Craig tocio y escupió mucha agua y algunas ojas de algas.

-Mierda eso duele-dijo el pelinegro sentándose y sobando su rostro .

-Craig estas vivo-Tweek se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -lo siento no quería pero la presión y ngh no me odies por casi matarte y amarte!

-Tweek tu... Me estas abrazando-craig estaba estático, por primera vez el rubio tenia este tipo de tacto con el.

-Ngh y no quiero soltarte mas ahora y gha toque tus labios con los míos y quiero hacerlo otra vez y soy un puto adictico y ahora me odiaras-grito atropelladamente mientras que Craig trataba de asimilar todo lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo. No sabia como calmarlo asi que solo correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de Tweek contra el suyo, roso su mejilla con la de el chico acariciándola suavemente..

-Gracias por salvarme chico de las estrellas...

-Ngh Craig me.. Gha...coñocraigmegustas!-grito el rubio aferrándose más a Craig.

-También me gustas Tweekers,mucho -dijo despejando su frente de los alborotados y húmedos cabellos depositando en ella un suave beso. Tacto... Y al rubio ya no le daba miedo, miro decidido al pelinegro y lo beso en los labios. Craig correspondió el beso algo sorprendido, se separo del chico, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano

-Vamos a cambiarnos, hace frio y estar empapados no nos hará bien... No quiero que nada le pase a mi novio.

Tweek tomo su mano... Tacto nuevamente.. y era agradable, no soltaría más esa mano.

-ngh ni yo al mío... Aunque casi lo asesiné hace un rato- sonrió nervioso.

-Si me vas a matar-dijo craig tomándolo por la cintura-que sea de amor... coff coff!-tosio en medio de su romántica frase.

-Mierda craig aun no estas bien, gha! No tragaste peces?

-No tweek, solo sigo algo aturdido.

-Gha entonces te llevare a la cabaña-dijo el rubio tomando a craig sobre su espalda

-No necesito que me cargues tweek !-el pelinegro estaba algo avergonzado con la acción del chico pero no puso mayor resistencia.

-Me da igual, ahora eres mío y te cuidaré ngh no voy a soltarte- y asi emprendió el camino a la cabaña con su ahora novio en su espalda. Craig era un macho alfa de tomo y lomo y un orgulloso de mierda, pero dejar que el pequeño rubio lo tratase asi no estaría mal de vez en cuando, después de todo ambos eran chicos.

 **Creek feliz y nanai para todos, mezcle muchas cosas de la vida para este fic, si escuchan yellow de coldplay al principio acompaña un poco el ambiente. Gracias por leer uwu.**

 **Dedicado como máxima distracción a mi Tweek viajero mientras estudia, y aunque finja que no, se que quiere que este mosqueando por ahí , gracias por tus dibujos de animo, por preocuparte y por estar -abrazocraigcorianoposesivo-**


End file.
